She's Got You High!
by The Accident-Prone Klutz
Summary: That's the problem. She's just so freaking likable and charming. I'm pretty sure every single person in this damn school is secretly in love with her. She's the center of attention. Of my attention, but I'm just a speck on her radar. AU. Roxiri.


**Yeah what the hell am I doing? Seriously? I fail at life. **

**I couldn't resist. When I think of Roxiri, it brings warm fuzzy feelings. And I couldn't help writing my other KH OTP in here as well. Can you guys figure it out? Oh well. My other stories will be updated as soon as I possibly can get my inspiration, writing chi back! :O Apologies for any typos, grammatical or spelling errors!  
><strong>

**Kay, well enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**She's Got You High!**

_._

_._

My stomach twists and I can feel my throat constrict as I look at her. She has a smile painted across her perfectly golden skin. She's laughing with them. And I feel this strange sense of relief and anxiety rushing through me. It's nice – to see her laughing and smiling. She looks beyond cute doing it. But it kind of pisses me off that somebody else is making her smile and not me. It's selfish really, but I just can't help it. She fixes the perfectly placed fringe of her deep cherry red hair out of habit. The boy next to her gives her a long-lasting once over and a frightening chill runs down my spine. I want to bolt from my seat and yank her back to our table. I want her to sit next to me, and laugh at _my_ jokes. I want to be the one to make her smile.

But I don't do anything. My eyes are glued to the table in front of me. Okay, well not _glued_ per say. They're constantly flickering back and forth between my table and her. Just to see if she gets up any time soon. On one of my glances, her eyes meet with mine. For just a brief second, before I quickly avert my eyes. I can feel my face burning up with the embarrassment of being caught. This is stupid. I'm stupid. Why can't I just leave her alone for a second? Do I have to feel the need to stare at her if I'm within a mile-radius? Okay… less than a mile. Whatever.

I grit my teeth together and focus down on the table in front of me. I can feel my hands becoming clammy. I try to pretend that she doesn't affect me as much as she really does. But it's just so freaking hard. Especially when she makes those smiles that practically light up the whole room.

The chair scrapes in front of me, and – shall I dare feel it? – I look up _hopefully_, only to be shot down with disappointment. It's not her sitting across from me. It's the same blue eyes but not the same girl. I let out a little sigh without meaning to, and the blonde haired girl catches it. Her eyebrows pull together, before automatically whirling her head around to find the girl I _was_ staring at.

Immediately she shoots me sympathetic stare, and something else flickers in her eyes. It kind of annoys me – that she knows about this… this not so secret admiration I hold for that girl, but it's a major stress reliever too. I mean she kind of qualifies as my best friend – or something like that.

"Hey, Roxas." She greets, in a sort of sing-song bored way.

"_Naminé_." I nod. I let out a bitter smile, before going back to my desk staring.

The late bell rings, and people begin scrambling back to their desks. I rest my head against my hand, and peek up towards _her_ – and what do you know! – she's coming my way. I can feel my face flush, as I try to look casual.

She stops in front of me, and I can feel her endless, blue eyes on me. It's a powerful gaze that makes me want to duck away. She's waiting for me. I know what she's waiting for, but I don't think I can manage to make the first move. She moves closer, her hip bumping against my shoulder. I can feel my ears burn in embarrassment. My whole body feels like it's on fire at that simple contact.

She coughs and I have no choice but to look up at her. I blink rapidly, before slowly letting my eyes trail up towards her perfect face.

"Hi-hi Kairi." I stammer. Her blue eyes narrow and she raises her eyebrow into a perfect arch. She has a pout on her face, and it just looks so freaking adorable. I inwardly gulp and shush those thoughts away. I can't be thinking about that when I know what she wants me to do at this moment – even though I don't exactly know _why_ she wants me to do it.

The hands on her hips slide forward until they're outstretched. I rise from my seat instantly, and cautiously wrap my arms around her shoulders. The hug doesn't last very long – probably about three seconds, because I hurriedly pull away. I don't like hugging her, because it only leaves me wanting more. And I know things don't exactly work out that way. How freaking weird would that be if I just held on to her for as long as I wanted to? Hours – if I could get away with it.

I take a seat again and glance up at her – she looks a little miffed and her arms are still outstretched. But she doesn't say anything, as she walks around me and takes a seat next to mine.

This is my favorite class – Algebra. It's the only class I share with the redhead. But it's also the class I absolutely hate. I never really understand what's going on in this class, so more than 90% of the time I have to ask my partner what the hell is going on. And what do you know, the person sitting next to me is – _Kairi_.

The teacher scribbles the warm up on the board, and I immediately feel a flush appear on my face as I read it. I don't get it (oh that's new!). I feel like an idiot as I sit there in my desk and stare blankly at the board. I haven't even written the problem down – I haven even taken out a sheet of paper yet!

A waft of perfume hits my nose and I know it's her. That Victoria's Secret perfume with a mixture of something indescribable, but undeniably _her_ fills the canals of my nostrils and I swear I can taste it. A thin arm extends in front of my face; my eyes trail the arm to find a hand dropping a sheet of paper in front of me.

"Thought you might need one." Kairi says, capturing my attention immediately. She smiles at me, and I look away. I can never really make eye contact for more than a few seconds. It's – _hard_. Because when she looks at me, I feel like she can see right through me. That she can see what my real feelings are. Not to mention the fact that her eyes were like the best kind of shade of blue. And every time I try staring into them for more than five seconds, it feels like a blue fluorescent light is shining in my face.

"Thank you." I mumble out, as I carefully pick the paper from her fingers. I try not to make contact with her, but then she's pushing her hand forward and my knuckles brush against her fingertips. A ridiculously warm tingle shoots down my arm, slithers through my chest and pools at the pit of my stomach… and maybe lower –

I cough and focus my attention on the newly acquired sheet of paper. Crap. I still don't know how to do this stupid problem. So I write my name and date at a snail's pace. Just because I can… and I hate looking like an idiot in front of the girl.

But apparently I have poor ninja skills, because Kairi is leaning towards me, peering down at my still answer-less sheet.

"Need help?" She asks kindly. And goddammit, I swear I melt into a pathetic pile of mush. I can't suppress the dopey grin forming on my face or the dumb blush on my cheeks.

"Please."

She scoots her chair, so that it's basically pressed against mine. I've never hated school chairs as much as I did now. She tucks her legs forward, so that her knees are touching my leg, and I'm so thankful I decided to wear jeans today. She lets out a little hum, as she writes down the problem for me. Oh well I'm an idiot, why didn't I think of that?

"Well, this isn't factorable," She starts, pointing the lead pencil at the problem. My eyes first glance at the problem before trialing up the pencil to land on her perfectly manicured fingers. God, even her freaking hands were cute. Is that even possible?

Her nails are a deep red today.

"So you have to use the quadratic formula." She continues, and I focus my attention back on the problem. Or at least I try to. "Do you know what it is?"

"Um…"

"It's negative _b_ plus or minus the square root of _b_ squared minus four times _a_ times _c_ all over two times _a_." And she even has the decency to write it out for me on the paper.

How the hell was I supposed to memorize that? She must read the confusion on my face because the serious mathematician expression on her face melts away and she's smiling at me. Her nose wrinkles as she lets out a small giggle.

"It really isn't that hard Roxas."

I _feel_ stupid. She's basically just called me stupid. I look away from the problem and try to focus on someone else because I've just humiliated myself. Look at Roxas the big _stupid_ loser.

Her hand gently rests on my forearm, and I swear my whole arm feels as if it's been dipped in lava. My throat tightens and I can feel the heat from earlier fill my body. The beating of my chest is so loud; I'm surprised the class can't hear it.

Her tiny hand gives my arm a reassuring squeeze forcing my eyes on her. Just to gauge her reaction in the whole situation.

"I'm sorry." She whispers and god, I swear my heart just grows ten times its size. "Here I'm going to tell you a story and you're going to figure out the formula from it."

"How's this going to –"

"Trust me."

"Okay, so this one guy named Negative b couldn't decide whether he should go to the party or be square.

"Huh?"

"Just listen! So he missed out on 4 awesome chicks and the party was over at 2am." She finishes, her lips stretching out into an endearing smile. And there it is again – that heart swelling sensation washing over me.

It's so strong that I can barely hear the obvious snort disguised as a cough, coming from Namine sitting across from me.

.

We don't hang out in the same group. Kairi and I. She's a year younger than me so I suppose that's expected. We don't hang out in the same circle, yet she always comes to find me during breaks or between classes. I like to think that I'm special and the only one she does this for. But it's not.

That's the problem. She's just so freaking likable and charming and I'm pretty sure every single person in this damn school is secretly in love with her. She's the center of attention. The center of my attention, but I'm just a speck on her radar.

I sigh as I lean against the wall, subtly watching as she laughs with another boy. I don't know him. Probably some underclassmen. Not that I care. Okay, well I do care. I can feel my chest flare as he reaches over and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. It should be _me_ that does that. It should be _me_ to make her smile and laugh.

"Do you think they like each other?"

I almost jump at the sound of my best friend's voice. She's weird like that – always popping out of nowhere and in the least expecting moments. Naminé leans on the wall next to me and her eyes – like mine – are glued like a hawk towards the couple a good distance away. I want to say _no_. The word feels smooth against my throat as it builds up. I've never loved a word like that before… but.

"I don't know." It burns on my tongue. It tastes nasty and I wish I never said it. Partly because I catch the way Naminé flinches, mostly because it hurts how honest my answer is.

It's quiet for a moment, before:

"That's Sora, by the way. He's that transfer student." Naminé answers my unasked question. We just know each other like that.

I don't respond. It's not like I know what to say to that, that wouldn't sound insulting. But I don't have to come up with a response because before I know it, Kairi is strolling our way, new kid in tow. She smiles over her shoulder, and waves for the boy to catch up. I feel my insides freeze over at the gesture.

She stops nearly a foot away from me, and immediately leans for a hug. I keep it short like usual.

Her eyes flicker from Naminé and I, before they rest on me. Like usual, my face heats up its normal temperature.

"Hi, Roxas!" She gushes. "Hello, Naminé."

Naminé gives the girl a tight smile. I make a mental note to scold the blonde for her rude behavior later on.

"This is Sora." Kairi introduces, backing away to let the brunette shake my hand. He's smiling happily and looks genuinely sincere when he says it's a pleasure to meet us. The redhead lets out a girlish giggle at his tone. It pisses me off. "So, are you two coming to the party tonight?"

Oh, right. I wasn't really planning to go to said party I forgot to mention earlier. Partly because I know I'm going to fret over stupid things like what to wear (and guys aren't supposed to do that!). But it's mostly because this party is going to be at Kairi's house… I've never been to her house before.

"Um-" I turn to the blonde for help, because she always knows the right things to say in a tough situation. Naminé looks abruptly annoyed. She raises an eyebrow in my direction, before shrugging her shoulders and walking away.

Well thanks for that! Now what am I supposed to do? Kairi and newbie are here waiting for me to give them an answer and I have no idea what to do! I make another mental note to get back at the blonde.

I choke on my saliva as I turn back to the redhead.

"Right, um, sure." I stutter out. Sora's grin widens.

"That's great! I'd love to make new friends." The brunette exclaims. Yeah, shut up newbie.

Kairi glances back to me to nod in response, suddenly seeming disinterested in the topic.

.

.

I have to beg Naminé to accompany me to the party.

"Why are you forcing me to come to a stranger's house." She demands, as we argue on Kairi's doorstep.

"She invited the both of us. And don't be like that Naminé, she's your friend too."

"She only invited us, because she has a big crush on you." The girl huffs. I'm starting to get annoyed with her. We're friends and the least she could do is be supportive of me. I turn, frowning in her direction. She gives me a flat look. I don't have time to come up with a witty remark because the door swings open suddenly.

Kairi, in all of her red haired glory, sways on the spot with a friendly mega-watt smile on her perfect face. Her right hand clutches the door handle tightly, while the other is holding onto a half empty bottle of wine cooler.

"Hey, you guys made it!" She exclaims, grabbing my hand as she lets go of the door and tugs me in. I don't miss the way Naminé shoots the other girl a sour look, before following us in. "You can hang your coat on the rack Naminé."

Kairi addresses the blonde with a flushed face and glassy eyes. My eyes narrow and I'm starting to wonder how many bottles the redhead had cracked open. Naminé hangs her coat up, expression stoic.

"You both are just in time for a bottle the spin in heaven for seven minutes…" Kairi rambles on confusedly. I feel a smile form on my face at her adorable behavior. Even if she seemed a bit tipsy. I'm distracted with the redheaded goddess, that I don't exactly realize what game she's talking about until we approach the living room. Naminé notices first and gasps a: "Hell no!"

I'm about to second that notion, when I see the heartbroken face on the drunken girl. She looks like she wants to cry. "Naminé, you don't want to play?" Her face then swivels in my direction. "Roxas?"

That damn, puppy pout has me reeling. I can't say no. I can never say no to this girl. I shoot Naminé a pleading stare over Kairi. The blonde rolls her eyes in an _if-we-must_ fashion. And then the three of us make our way to the jeering circle formed on the carpet.

.

.

It's Naminé's turn and I can tell she doesn't want to play this game. Our thoughts are exactly the same. This game is stupid and humiliation-bound. The blonde spins the bottle and it lands on the ever eager new kid. Sora's smile widens as he leans over the bottle, waiting for her. The blonde looks unimpressed, bored even.

She frowns, shooting me a disappointed expression, before leaning in and pecking the brunette boy with a chaste kiss. I can clearly see the discomfort and embarrassment in the blonde's face. Her face is crimson when I reach for the bottle but –

"My turn!" Kairi interrupts, pushing my hand out of the way and spinning the bottle herself.

"You can't just skip over someone, Kairi." A girl named Selphie whines.

"Oh be quiet." Kairi snaps, watching the bottle intensely. It passes me twice, before it starts slowing down on its way back to me. I'm too hopeful. I know this, but I can't help it. I want that bottle to land on me. I want it to… wait do I? I start panicking as the tip of the bottle comes closer and closer. I can't look, so I close my eyes.

There's loud wolf whistles throughout the circle. The noise prompts me to open my eyes. I'm too hopeful. I hate that, more than the fact that the bottle didn't land on me but the humiliated blonde sitting next to me.

Kairi's face flushes, Namine's face flushes even more so than before. And I'm stuck in the middle – I can practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of them. It's the first time the bottle landed on a girl after a girl spun it. I guess it was a matter of time, but it still intensifies the tension in the room.

I hear the chants before I register what's going on. Kairi suddenly leans over my lap, with an expectant expression adorning her inebriated face. It's so adorable, and captivating and so freaking mesmerizing I'm almost tempted to kiss her.

Naminé abruptly stands up. "I can't do this."

And then she's walking out of the living room. Kairi and I rise immediately. I don't know who stands up first, but I don't care because I'm rushing after my best friend. She's hastily getting her coat on and I can tell by her expression that she's hoping to make a quick escape.

"Naminé wait!" I say, tugging at her coat, so it falls away.

"I want to go home." She mumbles, reaching down to pick it up.

"Why? You're making it a bigger deal than what it really is." I reason, as she slips on the jacket again. Her fingers fumble over the buttons as she tries to button it up.

"I don't like her, and you all expect me to kiss her?" She demands incredulously, flipping up her collar and picking her blonde locks from inside the back of the coat. My face falls at her words. I knew Naminé wasn't that fond of the girl but seriously?

"What's wrong with her?" I feel the anger boiling up inside of me.

"She's too bubbly and weird and in your face." Naminé spits back nastily.

"I need you here with me, don't you get that? I can't – I can't be here with Kairi alone, what if I do something stupid?"

"So is that all I am? Your go-to-girl to make sure everything's fine and dandy with little _Miss Perfect_?" The girl cries out. Upon closer inspection, I realize that there are unshed tears in her eyes. What the hell? What the hell is going on?

"Why – why are you getting so upset over all of this?" I blink.

Naminé sniffles, before shaking her head. I open my mouth to demand more, but Kairi interrupts us. She walks towards us. She looks worried, incredibly so. For a minute I forget about Naminé's weird behavior, and take a second to admire Kairi's thoughtfulness.

"You're leaving?" The redhead questions. Naminé and I exchange a look, before she sighs and takes off her coat. She hangs it back up and walks towards the living room again.

"No. I just… needed a break." The blonde reassures. Typical Naminé , not wanting to make a scene.

But rather than taking her previous seat, she sits next to Sora, who looks all too happy with this arrangement.

Kairi scowls in their direction. And it makes me feel a little depressed. Of course she'd like the new kid. Who doesn't? He's the shiny new toy. I frown and silently fume in my seat next to the redhead.

"Okay, new rules, we use the closet." A sleazy boy named Seifer says, pervertedly gesturing towards said closet down the hall. "Spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven style."

I wait for someone – anyone, really – to stop this ridiculous rule, but everyone remains quiet. Some even look excited, Kairi included.

"Where did we leave off? Oh, Roxas, you're turn, since the princess here totally skipped you." Selphie shoots the redhead a glare. "You're turn doesn't count."

The nerves are coming back full circle as I reach for the bottle. I'm almost sure Kairi is going to swat my hand away, but when my fingers touch the cool glass wine cooler bottle I'm convinced otherwise. I give the green bottle a spin and watches as it swivels around the circle.

Naminé is expressionless. Kairi is giggling. Sora is being a good new boy and watching obediently. The bottle slows down when it comes towards me (great, I can't kiss myself!), then it passes me towards…

The bottle lands Kairi's way and I swear the blood literally rushes up towards my face. Of all the people it could've landed on, and it had to be her. Not that I'm not thankful for it – but god! How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? What if I get too into it? What if she finds out I – I like her?

My eyes dart in her direction. She blinks confusedly, with that adorable pout across her face. Her face is pink, but it's probably because she's been drinking. There's loud noises in the background, but I don't really focus too much on it. The girl sitting next to me is captivating my attention. Finally her eyes drag up to meet mine. They're a little hazy but I know she finally realizes what's going on.

"Shall we?" She slurs out. I gulp audibly, watching as she rises from her seat. She stumbles towards me, and wraps her tiny fingers around my hand, pulling me up. I don't miss the way her head tilts as if she's looking behind me. What, is she _sneering_ now?

Instantly my head feels heavy as I try to follow her to the closet. She seems to know where she's going for a drunk person. I can hear the cat calls, as she opens the door and drags me in.

Suddenly I'm feeling ridiculously sober, when the door shuts behind me. The closet is stuffy and I feel crammed inside. I have to bend down a little so my head doesn't hit the ceiling. And I can't see a freaking thing.

"Where's the light switch?" I stammer.

"Whoa!" Kairi yelps, and clutches at my arm. I guess she tripped over something. Which only makes sense to hold on to the nearest thing around you. Except she doesn't let go of my arm once she's regained her balance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm totally fine." She mumbles. I can smell her everywhere. This room is too small, and I begin to notice that she keeps inching her way closer. Not that I don't mind… it's just – I really mind! I take a step back, and hit the shelf behind me. A bunch of crap comes down and knocks me in the head. Well that was stupid.

"Oww.." I reach forward and rub my head.

"Are you okay?" She repeats my question, and she's in my face in less than a second. I can practically feel her words against my face. And geez, I don't think I can take it. My face boils over, my heartbeats incredibly fast and I'm anticipating… anticipating… throwing her against the wall and- and pulling her face to mine…And seriously! Get those thoughts out of your head, Roxas. Don't be stupid.

"Ye-yeah." I stutter, because suddenly I'm starting not to feel the pain anymore. I just feel her hands that are roaming dangerously closer.

"You sure?" And then one of her hands is going through my hair, stroking the spot she thinks is injured. I don't have the heart to tell her she's rubbing the wrong spot. Oh god, that sounded so wrong. Crap. Bad thoughts Roxas. Bad. Bad. Bad.

"M-maybe we should find the light switch." I suggest, panic dripping from my voice. All of sudden she lets out a loud groan, and I hear as she stomps her feet against the now cluttered floor.

"Seriously, what _is_ wrong with you?" Kairi demands.

"What… what do you mean?" I ask slowly.

"I'm _trying_ to start a make-out session here." She snaps. My face turns crimson, and I'm rendered speechless. What do I even say to that? It's like all my dreams came true.

"Y-you really want to do that?" I ask, hating how hopeful my voice sounds right now. Leave it to Roxas to sound like a total idiot.

The redhead is quiet. If it weren't for being in an area so cramped I would have been convinced that she up and left me. I hear her sigh, and it's much farther away than the previous proximity.

Without warning, the bright light flickers on. Kairi sinks to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest.

"No." She murmurs quietly. It's an honest statement. And I'm entirely convinced that she didn't say that to offend me, but it hurts like hell. "I just thought that..."

I sink to the floor because for some twisted reason, I want to comfort the girl that practically broke my heart with her simple answer. But I think it's really because my legs were going to give out.

"What?" I press, mentally scolding myself for asking for more pain. The girl is quiet, fiddling with her fingers that are resting on her knees. She shakes her head before, looking away.

It's quiet for a few moments. Our seven minutes aren't up yet. And I'm pretty sure we won't be spending the remainder of the time kissing.

Kairi peers up at me from between her cherry bangs. Her eyes are furtive, hopeful, and distraught all rolled into one.

"Am I really too bubbly and weird and in your face?"

"No, of course not!"

Kairi looks entirely unconvinced as a sigh rolls out of her mouth.

"Does _Naminé_ usually talk trash about me?"

I feel a frown form on my face as I think of the blonde girl. I feel horrible that Kairi overheard our conversation. I feel horrible after seeing the pain in her face. But I still don't get it. Why does Kairi even care? It's not like the two ever had more than a two word conversation.

"I don't doubt it." Kairi sighs, sinking further into her embrace. "She likes you, you know." The redhead visibly droops at this. "I don't even know why I bother trying to get her attention anymore."

Her statement confuses me entirely. I open my mouth to question her, but then I stop short at the expression on her face. It's nervous and shy and she's freaking blushing. _Blushing_, like a tomato. It hits me all too suddenly. Kairi's touchy_-feely-ness_ around me that was always conveniently followed by a stare towards the blonde. As if to make sure she was watching. Or the way she would only approach me whenever Naminé was around – why she even sat with us in Algebra! Why Kairi even invited me to this stupid party –

"Oh, times up kiddos!" A loud call comes from the other side of the door. It swings open and Kairi rises from her seat instantly. She shoots me a withering frown, before walking out. And I'm left there, staring at the once Kairi occupied spot in utter shock. What the hell just happened?

.

.

.

_Seriously, Roxas you should've just kept your mouth shut and let the girl kiss you._

.

.

The End.

.

.

**Right, well, that was unexpected. :x**

**Yes, I love Nami/Kai with a burning passion! **

**Reviews are adored, loved, and spoiled by me! ;D**


End file.
